


Satisfaction

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: Attraction, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair.  Pheromones, hormones.  Attraction, satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I've learned that I obviously have no discipline, so I have to take my pleasure in actually finishing anything, no matter how short, and refuse to feel bad about the stuff that is sitting woefully half-done. So in that spirit I'm sharing this bit. It's post-"Attraction", and it doesn't take into account anything that happens in later episodes. 

## Satisfaction

by JC

Author's webpage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/jayci/>

Author's disclaimer: The characters from the TV series "The Sentinel" are not my property, and I am not making money off of them. That's it.

* * *

Satisfaction by J.C. 

So big. 

I hadn't thought he would feel that _big_ inside me. 

I mean, I had had a good look, and although impressive enough, my jaw hadn't hit the floor, my knees hadn't shaken in fear. I'm no slouch myself in that department, and I hadn't felt _intimidated_. 

But, _man_ , he felt so big, and I felt so good. 

Attraction can be a funny thing. Jim found that out -- the weird intertwining of chemistry and emotion. Funny or strange, depending on how you look at it. And maybe it's strange that Jim and I ended up in bed together not too long after he had a lesson in Pheromones 101 Sentinel-style. 

Strange, but for me it was definitely satisfying. 

It had been the truth when I told Jim and Simon that I felt that jolt of attraction three or four times a week. I was young and healthy, and wasn't bothered by the fact that hormones raged all through me. A man in my prime, it seemed normal enough. So what if most of the women didn't know that I was alive? I couldn't possibly act on _every_ reaction to _every_ tempting female who crossed my path -- I wouldn't stay young _or_ healthy for long, if I did. I'd end up old and worn out before my time. 

What I _didn't_ add was that at least three or four times a week I also got that jolt for my newfound Sentinel partner, Jim Ellison. And I had been trying not to let that bother me, either. 

It was incredibly bizarre to see Jim's reaction to Laura McCarthy. I had seen him around women, but I had never seen him so worked up. Never thought I _would_ see him _that_ worked up, but I didn't begrudge him that. In fact, I was happy for him. _I_ wasn't sitting home alone almost every night, and there was no reason that Jim should. Hell, I figured that if he'd just loosen up, he'd be every woman's dream guy. Though with Laura, he was way _past_ loose. 

And that was really the kicker... the thing that set off the bells inside my head. I'm sure that if the situations had been reversed, Jim would have rolled his eyes, made some sort of half smart-ass/half lecturing remark, and looked at me with a superior 'kids these days' expression on his face. But for me to walk in and find _him_ on the verge of getting horizontal with someone in the coat closet during an investigation... well that was a bit much. 

Too much, too fast. 

Not that I was making judgment calls. It just really seemed so 'un-Jim'. I don't know what he was like in his younger days, if they were more carefree, but even Jim admitted later -- he's not exactly a go-for-the-chemistry kind of guy. He's the type that looks for something more. He's solid, stable. And I don't mean that in a boring, bland way. One day in the life of Jim Ellison was proof enough against that. But he was evidently the marrying type, and it didn't seem like he'd been out happily making his way through the available women of Cascade since the divorce. I don't think he'd enjoy it much. And what's the use of fucking around if you're not going to really get into it? Waste of good energy... good sweating. 

Me? For the most part I'm a firm believer in going for the chemistry. So, those women that I _want_ to know I'm alive? They do. If I feel for sure that it's not one-sided... and won't get complicated. And trust me, after Maya, I was definitely back to not wanting complications. I like the idea of feelings too, but I've never been exactly good with that part. 

So, I wasn't really jealous about the Jim and Laura thing. I actually felt bad for him... having to burst his bubble with what I had found out. Having to spell out for him that not only was his attraction more of a heightened senses _reaction_ , but the person that he was reacting to wasn't exactly on the up and up, either. He'd wanted her. Despite it being off the charts crazy, or maybe because of it, he'd wanted it to work out. He'd wanted _it_... that solid, real thing with somebody. Even when he knew, he had a hard time getting his head around it for a while, accepting it for what it had been. He's a good man, and shaping up to be a heck of a Sentinel, and like I said, they aren't mutually exclusive. I'm hoping that with my help, he'll learn to deal with reconciling both sides in a way that's beneficial. 

But that situation had been hard for him, and it had left him on edge. He'd tried to joke his way out of it, and work his way out of it, but I'd noticed. And I'd noticed _him_ more. And eventually he noticed me. 

I really wasn't kidding about my own physical reaction to Jim, and it was only compounded by that easy way we seemed to have with each other. By the time I had been held hostage for the first time, we were pretty much buddies. He touched me a lot. I let him touch me a lot. He liked me. I liked him. I got all kinds of vibes from him, but I would have thought that any mutual attraction was all in my head... or my pants. 

After that little pheromone incident, things were skewed a bit. I had had a glimpse of him in action, all tense and focused, and I couldn't stop thinking of him as this sexual being. On top of that, a sexual being who cared about feelings. And the fact that he hadn't shaken the idea that he could get so caught up hadn't escaped my attention either. He was more aware of those around him. That little old lady may have been a joke, but I could tell that he was paying attention a lot more to people after that. He didn't get lost in anyone else, and it never occurred to me that they weren't all _women_ , or that I was included. 

Maybe I just took for granted how life with Jim would be. I slipped in, and he didn't make me ship out. We clashed, but we also meshed. Two guys on different wavelengths who had found a way to work together, help each other. We were friends in a way that I hadn't had for a long time, if ever. And so what if every once in a while I noticed things about his smile, or his ass that weren't exactly buddy-buddy? I kept my hands to myself, (well at least off of him), and my thoughts too. No harm, no foul. 

But living with a Sentinel means that a lot of things can't be kept _totally_ to yourself. I never allowed myself to think about how literal that could be. I mean, I knew what he was capable of, and how he struggled with control, especially in the beginning, but I'd hoped that I was like background noise. That he automatically dismissed any scents or sounds that were associated with me. (Except in emergency situations, of course.) And maybe that's how it had been. But not after Laura. 

If he had been paying attention, I guess he would have caught on to my moments of arousal around him long ago. And though I was eyeing him a little more, I didn't catch on at all to the fact that he was noticing. 

Until I once again found myself with my back against a wall, this time with Jim snarling in my face, "What are you playing at, Sandburg?" 

Guilt was the only thing that made me instantly understand what he was talking about. Guilt that I had been caught with him on my mind giving partnership a whole new meaning. And we won't even mention how scared I was that I had just blown an incredibly good thing. I couldn't even bluff. 

And it turned out that I didn't have to. We were close, I mean against-the-wall-in-my-face _close_. I don't even think he realized _how_ close. But I did. Typical Jim. Reaction to the reaction. Just like the first time when his control had been shaky around me, the neo-hippie witchdoctor punk who dared to say I could help him. Turning on me instead of dealing with what was really going on with him. 

A flash of inspiration, (and a hard-on poking promisingly at me) led me to believe that I was dealing with more of the same. 

"Calm down, Jim. I'm not playing." I looked him straight in the eye. Neither one of us could hide what was beating between us; it was just a matter of what to do. "Are _you_?" 

I could see the emotions chasing across his face, but I had no idea what they were. Still, he hadn't let me go, and he was still hard. And I had nothing to go on except what he would give me. Jim and a man? Not inconceivable, maybe even likely in some secret part of his past that was filled with predominately male environments, but it hadn't occurred to me before. 

"Blair... this is a bad idea." He didn't sound convinced. 

Still, he could have been right. We had a lot going for us, and we could have screwed that up, but there we were, and since we already had so much going for us, why not that too? Right then, it was obvious that the attraction was mutual. I wasn't just spouting off mumbo-jumbo in the truck that time. Good body chemistry doesn't come along every day, and the reaction _is_ instinctual, but sometimes there's more. Real feelings. Jim and I weren't just honing in on hard body parts; we had feelings for each other. And that combination wasn't something that came along every day, either. 

And it wasn't something that people wanted to walk away from. I was counting on that as I took his hand, slipping it between us. 

Hell, how much more complicated could our lives get, anyway? 

"Jim, this is... _something_. And sometimes you gotta just roll with it." 

If my chest hadn't felt so tight, I would have laughed. We both remembered the last time I had said that. His face relaxed more, but his body was still tense. I had him by the wrist, the back of his hand pressing lightly against the hardest erection that I'd had in years. And it was a good thing that he was still holding me up with one arm, when that hand turned, strong fingers curling around me, squeezing, as his head lowered. 

I was kissing Jim. No big deal, except the earth moved. 

Moved me all the way up the stairs until I was naked in his bed. 

And he was naked, spooned up behind me, dick in me, and he felt so _big_. An arm and a leg were thrown over me, locking me in place so tightly that I couldn't do more than make these half-hearted motions with my hips as he thrust in and out of me. I hoped that I felt as big in his fist as he felt in my ass, just to make sure we weren't operating under any misconceptions... body chemistry notwithstanding. There was the fact that I was shorter, and smaller, and that his cheek was nuzzling hair that was long and curly, and he was balls deep in a place that had to feel tight and hot... Him jerking my cock seemed like an important marker at the time. 

But when he seized up, his whole body stiffening in the grip of impending climax, he hissed out, "Shit, Sandburg," in my ear. Bingo. Give the man a prize. So, I concentrated every bit of muscle control that I had, and clamped down on him, and he came, filling me, growing (for a blessedly _brief_ moment) impossibly larger inside me, before spilling his load of hot liquid. 

I followed him, spraying come like a geyser, hoping it wasn't hitting my hair or Jim's eyes, not caring that it hit his now-rumpled sheet, or the pillow that I had drooled on. The mess that I made of his hand? I just licked that off. 

Through droopy eyelids, I watched him clean us up with one of his discarded socks, (I had missed his eye, but I had gotten his cheek pretty good), and I was too drained to even laugh at how funny it seemed. But I was smiling, feeling sated, trying but failing I'm sure, not to look too smug, and he wasn't frowning, so I felt it was safe to close my eyes and drift off. 

The arm and leg were thrown over me once again, pressing me into the mattress with their heavy warmth, and pulling me back against his solid strength. A reprieve from the time when we would have to face the evidence of our battle with pheromones or hormones or whatever. I wondered how we would deal with the ramifications of Jim's latest attraction. 

The last thing I was aware of was the feel of breath tickling my ear, and the sound of a heavy sigh. A sound sweetly devoid of regret, and wonderfully resonant with satisfaction. 

Enough of an answer to let me slip easily to sleep, and for us both to have pleasant dreams. 

THE END 


End file.
